staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
19 września 1991
TP1 8.00 Wiadomości poranne 8.10 Dzień dobry - mag. 9.10 Domowe przedszkole 9.35 Przyjemne z pożytecznym - dla majsterkowiczów 10.00 "Granica zbrodni" - odc. 1 filmu kryminalnego francuskiego z serii "Wysokie napięcie" 11.30 100 lat - mag. ubezpieczeń społecznych 11.50 Wiadomości TELEWIZJA EDUKACYJNA 12.00 Agroszkoła 12.35 Terra X: "Demony na dachu świata" - o Tybecie 13.25 Ekspedycje na dno morza - "Nowy wizerunek ziemi" 13.50 Opowieści księżniczki Lilawati 14.05 Mieszkamy w Polsce...Karkonosze 14.30 Zwierzęta świata:"Nosorożce w odwrocie" - dok. film angielski 15.00 My dorośli 15.30 Wokół ziemi dlaczego się trzęsie 16.00 Program dnia 16.15 Dla młodych widzów: Kwant 17.15 Teleexpress 17.30 Telemuzak - mag. muzyki rozrywkowej 18.10 Spin - mag. popularnonaukowy 18.30 Podróże do Polski 18.50 Magazyn katolicki 19.15 Dobranoc: Przygody Koziołka - Matołka 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 "Wysokie napięcie" - odc. 1 filmu kryminalnego prod. francuskiej z serii "Wysokie napięcie" 21.35 Pegaz 22.00 Studio Wyborcze 23.00 Wiadomości wieczorne 23.20 Jutro w programie 23.25 BBC - World service TP2 7.30-10.20 Telewizja śniadaniowa 7.30 Panorama 7.35 Rano 8.10 "Łebski Harry i arystokrata z Dover" - odc. serialu amerykańsko-francuskiego 8.35 Magazyn telewizji śniadaniowej 9.00 Transmisja z obrad Sejmu 16.30 Panorama 16.40 Powitanie 17.00 Ekspres gospodarczy 18.00 Program regionalny 18.30 Człowiek nie wiadomo skąd, czyli portret Richarda Burtona - cz. 2 dok. filmu angielskiego 19.30 Z ziemi polskiej: "Ślązacy w Teksasie" - film dok. 20.00 Sport: po piłkarskich pucharach oraz 2 + 4, czyli o sportach motorowych 21.00 Panorama 21.20 Sport 21.30 Studio teatralne - Krystyna Kotta: "Pępowina" 22.40 Wieczory kantorowskie 23.40 Studio festiwalowe Gdańsk 24.00 Panorama TP Katowice 14.00 Retransmisja progr. satelit. "CNN" 16.00 "Bolek i Lolek" - (2 odcinki) - film dla dzieci 16.25 "Księga Hioba" - malarstwo Anny Rybki - progr. w opr. J. Skorusa 16.40 Studio Regionalne 16.55 "Wyspa" - reportaż Grażyny Jarosz-Herich 17.10 "Ekostres" - magazyn ekologiczmy w opr. O. Wieczorka 17.25 "Modelka" - reportaż Andrzeja Sobka 17.45 "Kącik melomana" 18.00 Aktualności 18.30 "Być razem" - reportaż Anny Rogi 18.45 Studio Regionalne 19.00 Inaguracja sezonu koncertowego oraz Roku Kulturalnego - bezpośrednia transm. z sali Filharmonii Śląskiej w Katowicach ScreenSport 8.00 Aerobik 8.30 Koszykówka: mecz Limoges-Georgia 9.30 Golf 10.30 Aerobik 11.00 Surfing zawodowców 11.30 Zawody wodnopłatowców 12.00 Baseball: mecz Boston-New York 14.00 Rajdy samochodowe 15.00 Rugby: mecz Carcassonne-Villeneuve 16.00 Tenis ziemny 18.00 Wyścigi samochodowe w USA 19.00 Argentyńska piłka nożna 20.00 Sporty motorowe 21.00 Motocross 22.00 Hiszpańska piłka nożna 23.30 Hokej na lodzie - Canada Cup (finał) 1.30 Kręgle Pro 7 8.50 Trick 7 - seriale rys. 9.30 Mister Ed - ser. 10.00 Mein Freund Ben - ser. 10.25 Waltonowie - ser. 11.20 Bret Maverick - ser. 12.05 Chaos hoch zehn - ser. 12.30 Alice - ser. 12.55 Agentka z sercem - ser. 13.45 Ein neuer Geist auf Schloss Rathbarney - komedia ang. 15.20 Trick 7 - seriale rys. 16.10 Mister Ed - ser. 16.35 Die Baeren sind los - ser. 17.05 Chaos hoch zehn - ser. 17.30 Wiadomości 17.45 Caulfields Witwen - ser. 18.35 Trick 7 - seriale rys. 20.15 Saison in Salzburg - komedia austr. 22.15 Marken Masters - loteria 22.25 Hawk - serial sensac. 23.20 Die Prophezeiung - horror USA 1.05 Wiadomości 1.15 Spenser - ser. 2.00 Osiem i pół - film fab. wł.-franc. 4.15 Unwahrscheinliche Geschichten - ser. Sky One 7.00 The DJ Kat Show - pr. dla dzieci 9.40 Mrs Pepperpot - serial rys. 9.55 Playabout 10.10 Kreskówki 10.30 Mister Ed - ser 11.00 The Lucy Show 11.30 The Young Doctors - ser. 12.00 The Bold and the Beautiful - ser. 13.30 Barnaby Jones 14.30 Inny świat - ser. 15.20 Santa Barbara - ser. 15.45 Wife of the Week 16.15 The Brady Bunch - ser. 16.45 The DJ Kat Show - pr. dla dzieci 18.00 Diffrent Strokes - ser. 18.30 Bewitched - ser. 19.00 Family Ties - ser. 19.30 Sprzedaż stulecia - quiz 20.00 Love at First Sight - gameshow 20.30 In Living Colour 21.00 Full House - ser. 21.30 Murphy Brown - ser. 22.00 China Beach - ser. 23.00 Love at First Sight - gameshow 23.30 Designing Women - ser. 24.00 St. Elsewhere - ser. 1.00 Night court - ser. 1.30 Skytext FilmNet 7.00 Porwany 9.00 Witness for the Prosecution 11.00 Parade 13.00 Glory! Glory! II 15.00 Scrictement Personnel 17.00 Tripe Echo 19.00 Illegally Yours 21.00 Swamp Thing - horror 23.00 Honor Prizzich - sens. 1.30 Le Trou 3.30 The Longshot 5.00 Breaking Point RTL Plus 9.55 Reich und Schoen - ser. 10.15 Anioł powraca - ser. 11.00 Showladen 11.25 Dzika róża - ser. 12.10 Ihr Auftritt Al Mundy - ser. 13.00 Aktualności 13.05 Der Hammer - ser. 13.30 Klan z Kalifornii 14.20 Historia Springfieldów - ser. 15.05 Klan wilków - ser. 15.50 Chips - ser. 16.40 Riskant 17.10 Der Preis ist heiss - quiz 18.00 Dzika róża ser. 18.45 Aktualności 19.15 21 Jump Street - ser. 20.15 Airwarl - ser. 21.55 Aktualności 22.05 Angriff der Riesenspinne - horror 23.50 Aktualności 0.00 Der Traudaemon - horror ang. 1.30 Werwolf - ser.